Speech-enabled applications are becoming commonly used across different services. Whether in customer service call centers, TV guide services, or mobile applications, consumers are frequently interacting with employed speech-enabled applications. The use of speech-enabled applications across different areas is motivated by an associated competitive advantage, efficiency enhancement, and cost reduction. The accuracy of such applications is improved when information about the user making the request, stored in a user profile, are brought to bear in the speech recognition process.